Horóscopo al Estilo MakoxKorra
by Vitalka
Summary: Él dependencia, ella libertad. Un equilibrio entre sus deseos puede ser complicado. Tan fácil como pueden amarse, pueden crear auténtico caos. / "¡Tu plan con Iroh no iba a funcionar y lo sabes! ¡Hice en ese momento lo que creí más adecuado!" / "¡Ha! ¡Hiciste lo que creíste más sencillo! ¡Para ti y tu estúpido trabajo!" [Semana Makorra del foro 'El cometa de Sozin']
1. Piscis: Mako

**_Gracias a Anniih por prestarme la idea "Horóscopos al estilo...", de su autoría._**

 **Disclaimer:** La leyenda de Korra no es de mi propiedad. Si no de sus creadores Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko. Y en parte, de la cadena televisiva Nickelodeon. Esto está hecho sin fines de plagio, es solo para entretener.

 **Pairings:** Mako x Korra / Makorra

 **Advertencias:** Lenguaje vulgar moderado, situaciones sexuales leves, muerte de personaje. Leer bajo su propio juicio, bitches.

 **Aclaraciones:** Como en la serie (según yo) nunca se menciona el cumpleaños de Mako ni de Korra, he elegido las fechas de nacimiento de los dobladores de voz originales de sus personajes, ya saben, en english please. Y como las personalidades según sus signos concordaban, pues decidí dejarlo así. Makito el taradito es Piscis (3 de marzo) y Korra es Acuario (16 de febrero).

 **Nota:** El fic se divide en  tres partes, 'Piscis-Mako', 'Acuario-Korra' y 'Compatibilidad' entre ellos.

Esto originalmente iba a ser un Korroh, pero se me pasó la jodida semana TT-TT

* * *

 **.:.:Hσяớscσρσ αl Єsтιlo MαkσxKσяяα:.:.**

 **'**

 **'**

 **~Según sus signos~**

 **'**

║ **|PISCIS|** ║

 **-T** iene una personalidad tranquila, paciente y amable. Son sensibles a los sentimientos de los demás y responden con simpatía y tacto al sufrimiento ajeno.

 _"Te lo juro, Mako. Todos me consideran una basura como Avatar, puedo verlo en sus ojos..."_

 _"Lo estás exagerando"—La abrazó pasando un brazo por sus hombros.—"Sabes que eres la mejor"_

 _"¿La mejor? ¡Ha! Sí, claro. Dile eso al consejo, porque creo que aún no se enteran."_

 _Sonrió de lado._ _—"Pues yo si te creo una maravillosa persona, ¿conmigo te basta?"_

 _"Pues...sí"_

 _"La duda ofende"_

 _La escuchó reír._ _—"Gracias, hablar contigo siempre me hace sentir mejor"_

 _"Cuando quieras Korra, cuando quieras."_

 _'_

 **-M** uchas veces se retiran hacia un mundo de sueños en el que sus capacidades pueden aportarles beneficios. Tienen una gran capacidad creativa artística.

 _"No sabía que te gustaba pintar"_

 _"Hay muchas cosas de mí que no sabes"_

 _Korra miró el cuadro, de un hermoso jardín de rosas y begonias._ _—"¿De dónde salió la idea?"_

 _Mako cerró los ojos._ _—"Mi madre era una gran jardinera. Le gustaba cultivar todo tipo de flores. También le gustaba dibujarlas."_

 _"Ah..."_ _—Murmuró la chica, apenada._ _—"Tal vez de ella heredaste tu amor al arte."_

 _"Quizá."_ _—Siguió pintando el césped._ _—"A lo mejor un día de estos haga un retrato de ti"_

 _"¿Con ropa o sin ropa?"_

 _"¡Qué cosas dices, tonta! ¡Claro que con ropa!"_ _—Exclamó, sintiendo su rostro arder._

 _Korra se carcajeó hasta quedar sin aire._ _—Ya lo sabía, solo quería ver hasta donde llegaba tu pasión de artista._

 _"Hmph."_

 _"Mako."_

 _"¿Qué?"_

 _"¿Y qué tal solo con bragas?"_

 _'_

 **-P** iscis tiende por naturaleza a poner un gran empeño en complacer a la gente.

 _"Ya te lo dije, no puedo faltar al trabajo."_

 _"¡Pero es nuestro aniversario! ¡Es la fecha más importante en una relación!"_

 _"¡Es un aniversario de un mes Korra! ¡No anual!"_

 _La chica bufó. No pelearía por algo tan estúpido._ _—Está bien, lárgate. Al fin y al cabo que ni tenía nada preparado._

 _Mentira, tenía comprados los boletos de una función de Pro-bending en primera fila. Que le había costado una fortuna._

 _Por alguna razón, Mako no creyó eso último. Se sintió culpable._ _—"Si quieres...puedo pedirle permiso a Lin de salir temprano y dejarme reponer las horas mañana hasta tarde. Sería menos grave que ausentarme todo el día sin decir nada."_

 _"¿L-lo harías?"_ _—Tartamudeó la chica, con las mejillas tintadas de rosa. Jamás se imaginó semejante sacrificio de su parte._

 _"Pues claro. No dejaría mal a mi jefa...y mucho menos a mi chica"_

 _"Que sentimental resultaste."_

 _"Lo dice la que se sonrojó hasta las orejas."_

 _"¡Arg! ¡Cierra la boca!"_

 _Ambos rieron, para después fundirse en un cálido beso._

 _'_

 **-S** uelen asumir su entorno y sus circunstancias y no suelen tomar la iniciativa para resolver problemas. Les preocupan más los problemas de otros que sus propios problemas.

 _"Asami me dijo que de nuevo sus acciones cayeron, ¡su empresa es como un sube y baja! No ha podido mantenerse estable desde lo de su padre."_

 _"Ajá"_ _—Respondió Bolin, sin ánimo, desde el rincón en que bañaba a Pabu._

 _"Por cierto, el General Iroh me llamó la otra vez, dijo algo así como que su madre estaba enferma. ¿Crees que se mejorará pronto?"_

 _"No lo sé..."_ _—Volvió a responder cansado._

 _"Espero que sí, es la señora del Fuego, ya sabes. ¡Ah! Tenzin también tenía un resfriado la semana pasada, su esposa se hizo cargo de la isla mientras tanto. A veces me pregunto como su mujer puede con tantos niños"_

 _"Mako..."_

 _"Y me pareció oír que el alcalde disolverá el consejo"_

 _"Mako..."_

 _"¡No puede hacer eso! ¡Maldito!"_

 _"¡Mako!"_

 _"¿¡Qué?! ¡¿Porqué gritas?!"_

 _"¡Se te quema el espagueti!"_

 _(...)_

 **-L** os Piscis tienden a existir de forma emocional más que de forma racional, de forma instintiva más que de forma intelectual.

 _En efecto, no se había dado cuenta de cuando la olla había comenzado a arder._ _—"¡Ay, mierda! ¡Bolin, ¿porqué no me avisaste?!"_ _—Reclamó, mientras que con sus poderes apaciguaba el daño, la casa se había llenado de humo._

 _"¡Pero si eras tú el que no hacía caso por estar tan preocupado por otras personas! ¡Tanto que la casa pudo incendiarse y tú ni en cuenta!"_

 _"¡Eso es absurdo! ¡Claro que estaba al pendiente!"_

 _"¡Claro que no!"_

 _"¡Claro que sí!"_

 _"¡Qué no!"_

 _"¡Arg, ya basta! Si tanto te molesta, no volveré a pensar en los demás mientras esté haciendo algo importante."_

 _"Vaya, gracias hombre"—Dijo el maestro tierra.—"Aunque ya quemaste nuestra comida y todo está lleno de humo"_

 _"Ya deja de quejarte"_

 _"Ahora moriré de hambre por tus tontas preocupaciones."_

 _"Oye Bolin"_

 _"¿Qué pasa?"_

 _"¿Crees que Korra ya haya cenado?"_

 _'_

 **-N** o les gusta sentirse confinados y no respetan las convenciones así por las buenas.

 _"Ya te lo dije un millón de veces, ven a vivir al Templo Aire conmigo"_

 _"Y yo te he respondido otro millón, que no"_

 _"¡Vamos, Mako! ¿Porqué no quieres? No es como si fuéramos a dormir juntos, solo vamos...a vivir bajo el mismo techo y ya."_

 _El maestro fuego se sonrojó._ _—¡Eso no es lo que me preocupa!_

 _"¿Entonces qué es?"_

 _Suspiró._ _—"Toda mi vida me he hecho cargo de mi hermano. Solo éramos él y yo contra el mundo. Vivir otra vez como si tuviera de nuevo una "familia", sería bastante extraño. Ya me acostumbré a hacer las cosas solo y a mi modo, Korra. Sin ofender."_

 _La morena lo miró conmovida._ _—"Haberlo dicho antes, no te hubiese insistido tanto. ¿Y cómo haremos cuando nos casemos?"_

 _A pesar de haber sido una broma, Mako no pudo evitar sentirse incómodo._

 _"Supongo que tarde o temprano tendré que averiguarlo."_

 _'_

 **-L** es gusta sentirse libres, aunque tampoco tienen la energía o la motivación para luchar contra el poder establecido.

 _"La Reina tierra es una tirana en la extensión de la palabra. ¡Deberíamos hacer algo al respecto!"_

 _"No lo sé, chicos. Este lugar me da un poco de miedo"_

 _"Tonterías, Bolin. Hay que revelarnos contra el sistema."_ _—Intervino Asami._ _—"_ _¿Qué dices, Mako?"_

 _"Por estúpido que parezca, creo que concuerdo con mi hermano"_

 _"Gracias...¡oye!"_

 _"¿¡Qué?! ¡No puedes estar hablando en serio! ¿Te gusta que la gente viva así?"_ _—Estalló la Avatar de pronto, ante la sumisión de su compañero._

 _"¡Por supuesto que no! Pero...no hay mucho que podamos hacer. Vamos, Korra. Si ellos han decidido vivir así por tanto tiempo, ¿quién nos da el derecho de cambiar su estilo de vida?"_

 _"¿Sabes qué, Mako? ¡Jódete! Síguete revolcando en el lodo si tu quieres, ¡pero yo quiero hacer grandes cambios! ¡Cambios para bien!"_

 _"¡No seas idiota! ¡Hay cosas que no necesitan ser cambiadas!"_

 _"¡¿Cómo lo puedes saber si no lo intentas?! ¡Eres un maldito cobarde!"_

 _"¿Sabes qué? Has lo que quieras. Si tan terca estás en tus deseos, no sé ni para que me preguntan las cosas."_

 _"¿Te soy sincera? Yo tampoco."_

 _'_

 **-S** uele ser rencoroso y no soporta que le digan una sola palabra si en ella existe algún reproche hacia su persona.

 _Ese día se encontraban en una fiesta, en el cumpleaños de Asami._

 _"Me gusta tu corbata."_

 _"Iroh dijo que me quedaría mejor una roja."_

 _"¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! Todo el mundo sabe que el azul es más bonito. A lo mejor dijo eso porque es el color de su nación."_

 _"Es un idiota"_

 _"¿Quién?"_

 _"El General Iroh"_

 _"¿Porqué? ¿Por decir que no te queda bien una corbata? ¡No juegues!"_

 _"¡Lo digo en serio! ¿Qué sabe él de como debo vestirme para verme mejor? ¡Yo tengo todo el estilo del mundo! Ese imbécil no sabe lo que dice..."_

 _A Korra le dio un tic en el ojo._ _—"Pareces una chica cuando hablas así."_

 _"Olvídalo, no quiero hablar más de eso."_

 _"Como quieras. Aunque, pensándolo bien, creo que un pantalón obscuro habría sido más adecuado para la ocasión."_

 _"¡Korra!"_

* * *

 ** _¿Ya dije que se me pasó la semana Korroh? ¡Fuck it, estoy furiosa! (?) Lo siento, pero sentí que con el Makorra le estaba siendo infiel a mi OTP xD Aunque...esta pareja últimamente me gusta mucho, por eso decidí participar en su guapura de semana...Ozhe zi_ ¬w¬ **

**_Oh bueno, espero que les guste como va quedando el Horóscopisho :3 Subiré las dos partes faltantes conforme transcurra la semana. Mi primer aporte al foro "¡El cometa de Sozin!" estoy tan feliz. *Shora* Ustedes sigan bellos y yo también. Nos leemos en breve :v_**

 ** _¿Comentarios...?_**

 ** _Vitalka_** ~


	2. Acuario: Korra

**_Gracias a Anniih por prestarme la idea "Horóscopos al estilo...", de su autoría._**

 **Disclaimer:** La leyenda de Korra no es de mi propiedad. Si no de sus creadores Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko. Y en parte, de la cadena televisiva Nickelodeon. Esto está hecho sin fines de plagio, es solo para entretener.

 **Nota:** ¡Gracias a quienes se tomaron la molestia de comentar! Chocolates sabor chocolate chocolatoso para ustedes :v Espero que este cap también sea de su agrado.

Recuerden, el próximo es la compatibilidad entre ellos ñ-ñ

* * *

 **.:.:Hσяớscσρσ αl Єsтιlo MαkσxKσяяα:.:.**

 **'**

 **'**

 **~Según sus signos~**

 **'**

║ **|ACUARIO|** ║

 **L** os Acuario tienen una personalidad fuerte y atractiva.

 _Un servidor de la Nación del Fuego, había llegado con un cargamento en su cumpleaños._

 _"¿Qué le parece, Avatar Korra? Son los nuevos vestidos que la Señora del Fuego ha mandado especialmente para usted."_

 _"Eh...son...bastante lindos. Creo."_

 _"¡Korra, son preciosos!"—Exclamó Pema sonriendo de oreja a oreja._ _—Imagínate cuando Mako te vea usando uno. ¿No te parece el encaje más fino que hayas visto en toda tu vida?"_ _—Preguntó bordeando con los dedos una de las prendas._

 _"Supongo."_

 _"¿No le gustan?"_

 _"Para ser sincera, no me gusta ningún tipo de vestido que deje al aire tanto...ya sabes."_

 _"Ah, comprendo. ¿Gusta regresarlos para que ella los cambie?"_

 _"No, no, déjalo así. Solo espero poder pelear cómodamente con una de estas cosas encima."_

 _"Créeme Korra, te verás tan preciosa con este naranja que no importará si lo usas para un baile o para detener criminales mundiales."_

 _"Eh...gracias."_

 _'_

 **E** s exuberante, vivo y puede llegar a esconder las profundidades de su personalidad debajo de un aire frívolo.

 _"Korra, ¿estás molesta?"_

 _"No."_

 _"Sí, estás molesta."_ _—Dijo más para sí mismo, como si fuera obvio._

 _"No estoy molesta, es más, me da igual que se te haya olvidado mi cumpleaños."_

 _"Cariño, sabes que yo no-"_

 _"Ya dije que no importa, así que cállate y déjame cenar en paz."_

 _"..."_

 _"..."_

 _"Korra"_

 _"¿Qué?"_

 _"¿Hay alguna manera de poder compensarlo?"_

 _"Déjame lo pienso...no, no la hay."_

 _"Pero."_

 _"Ya te dije que no puedes compensarlo."_

 _"Prometo que tú serás la mujer con quien pierda la virginidad."_

 _"...Está bien, te perdono."_

 _'_

 **S** obre todo, Acuario tienen una fuerza de convicción y de la verdad muy fuerte y son tan honestos que saben cambiar sus opiniones si aparecen pruebas que muestran lo contrario de lo que pensaban antes.

 _"¡NO PUEDE SER!"_

 _Aquel grito resonó por toda la isla. Jinora fue corriendo a ver lo que pasaba._

 _"¿¡Te pasó algo, Korra?!"_

 _"¡Jino, esto es terrible!"_

 _"¿Qué ocurrió?"_

 _"¿Recuerdas que yo siempre defendía que Tenzin había nacido calvo?"_

 _"¿Eh? Sí, recuerdo haberlo escuchado alguna vez..."_

 _"¡Pues acabo de encontrar unas fotos de cuando era niño y tenía cabello! ¡Arg! ¡Y eso que aposté contra Mako que siempre había sido pelón!"_

 _La niña rió._ _—"¿Y piensas decírselo?"_

 _"Pues sí. Una apuesta es una apuesta. Tengo que aceptar que me equivoqué."_

 _"Vaya, tengo que reconocer que eres sincera."_

 _"Si..."_ _—Pausó._ _—"Aún no me creo que ese calvito malhumorado haya tenido pelo alguna vez..."_

 _"Korra."_

 _"¿Qué pasa?"_

 _"Papá está detrás de ti."_

 _En efecto, el monje estaba con el ceño fruncido y una vena en la frente a punto de reventar por el enojo._

 _"Espíritus..."_

 _'_

 **L** os Acuario son capaces de ver los dos lados de un argumento por lo que son uno de los signos más tolerantes y sin prejuicios de todo el zodiaco.

 _"Bolin dijo que no había visto mi uniforme, pero estoy seguro de que él lo escondió."_

 _"¡Claro que no! Korra, no le creas. Dice eso porque quiere dejarme mal frente al equipo."_

 _"¡Tú lo tomaste! Estás molesto porque te puse una orden de restricción por romper la ventana de un auto la semana pasada, ¡y como venganza lo escondiste!"_

 _"¡Por Pabu, que no!"_

 _"¡Qué sí!"_

 _"Mako, ¿estás seguro de que no lo olvidaste en algún otro lado?"_ _—Preguntó la Avatar._

 _"Seguro...bueno, no del todo..."_

 _"¡Ni siquiera lo sabes bien! ¡Korra, me está acusando en falso!"_

 _"¡Pero si no fuiste tú, ¿quién?!"_

 _"De seguro hay una explicación para esto. No creo que Bolin lo haya tomado y no creo que Mako esté mintiendo."_

 _Asami asintió ante la declaración de la morena._ _—"A lo mejor lo tomó tu mascota."_

 _"¡Eso es ridículo! Pabu nunca haría algo así. Por cierto, ¿dónde está?"_

 _"Está durmiendo en ese montón de sábanas allá en el fondo."_ _—Respondió Mako sin ánimos. Luego, pareció ver un brillo dorado, como el de una placa, sobresalir del resto de las telas en donde el hurón dormía._ _—Un momento...¡es mi uniforme!_

 _Y despertando al animal, sacó un sucio y lleno de pelos rojizos traje de policía._

 _Korra había tenido razón en cada deducción de su juicio, no por nada era la Avatar._

 _En cuanto a Pabu, pues,...digamos que Mako quiso arrestar a su hermano después de aquello._

 _'_

 **E** stán abiertos a la verdad y dispuestos a aprender de todos. Responde a sugerencias siendo sincero, refinado e idealista.

 _"Si implantamos el servicio militar a una edad más temprana, seguro tendríamos soldados más capacitados."_

 _"Pero, General Iroh, no creo que enseñar a un niño de diez años a utilizar armamento militar sea una buena idea."_

 _"En la Nación del Fuego solían enseñarles desde los cuatro."_

 _"Eso es diferente, Ciudad República no está preparada para una ideología de ese tamaño. Comprendo que necesitemos más gente dispuesta a luchar por su patria, sin embargo, es mi deber como Avatar promover la paz y no la guerra."_

 _"¿Qué le parece a los adolescentes? Esa es una etapa más apropiada. Por supuesto, les enseñaríamos la defensa, no el ataque."_

 _"Podría mostrarme más flexible con esa idea. Después de todo, hay veces en que no podré proteger a todo el mundo."_

 _"En efecto, Avatar Korra."_

 _'_

 **S** aben ser perseverantes y expresarse con razón, moderación y, a veces, humor.

 _"Mako..."_

 _"No"_

 _"¡Ya hemos salido por más de un año!"_

 _"Ya te dije que no. Además, esta mal que la mujer presione tanto con ese tema."_

 _"¡No me vengas con esas idioteces! ¿En qué siglo vives? ¡Pareces un abuelo!"_

 _"Se llama tener valores, Korra. ¿Qué diría tu padre si te escuchara hablar así?"_

 _"Que te estás tardando mucho..."_

 _"Korra."_

 _"Está bien, está bien. Pero recuerda que me dijiste que sería tu primera vez."_

 _"Lo recordaré. Ahora, déjame repasar estos informes, por favor."_

 _"De acuerdo."_

 _"Gracias."_

 _"¿Cómo le haces para que no te den ganas? Podríamos hacerlo sin llegar al-"_

 _"¡Korra!"_

 _"Ya, me callo."_

 _'_

 **S** e llegan a sentir sofocados, por lo que aveces sienten la necesidad de retirarse del mundo para meditar o pensar.

 _"Iré con Asami y Bolin a la inauguración de ese nuevo teatro a las afueras, ¿quieres venir?"_

 _"No, gracias. Hoy quiero quedarme en casa."_ _—Aclaró sin ánimos._

 _Su novio la miró con preocupación._ _—_ _"Oye, ¿te sientes bien?"_

 _"Sí, estoy perfecta. Es solo que, necesito un tiempo a solas conmigo misma."_

 _"Ah, de acuerdo..."_ _—Le dijo el azabache captando el asunto._ _—"Te dejaré la dirección del lugar por si te dan ganas de ir al rato."_

 _"Ajá."_

 _"Nos vemos, Korra."_

 _Y tras darle un fugaz beso, cerró la puerta desapareciendo de su vida._

 _Es entonces cuando la Avatar soltó un suspiro lastimero. Pues aunque no lo aparentaba, habían muchas cosas que comenzaban a saturar su vida diaria. A tal punto que su relación con el maestro fuego comenzaba a sentirse como un ancla, en lugar de una ayuda. Pero no se lo diría, lo guardaría para sí misma._

 _Después de todo, era el Avatar. Debía traer el equilibrio al mundo._

 _Y también a ella misma._

 _'_

 **S** uelen confiar, sin embargo, pueden llegar a desconcertarse e irritarse si se sienten traicionados.

 _Había llegado la hora de encarar aquel desliz en su relación._

 _"No puedo llevarte a la Nación del Fuego, Mako. Son asuntos que solo me incumben a mí, como Avatar."_

 _"Dijiste que tomaríamos juntos cualquier decisión importante."_

 _"¡Y trataba de cumplir esa promesa! Pero eso era antes. Yo ya no confío en que estés cerca de mí cuando trato temas de esta magnitud."_

 _"¿Qué?"_ _—Exclamó con el rostro desencajado._ _—_ _Korra, no puedes estar hablando en serio. ¡Te he pedido perdón miles de veces por ese error!"_

 _"¡Disculparte no arregla las cosas, Mako! En verdad, a mí...¡a mí me dolió mucho que prácticamente me entregaras a mi enemigo!"_

 _"¡Tu plan con Iroh no iba a funcionar y lo sabes! ¡Hice en ese momento lo que creí más adecuado!"_

 _"¡Hiciste lo que creíste más sencillo! ¡Para ti y tu estúpido trabajo!"_

 _"¡Trataba de protegerte!"_

 _"¿Protegerme? ¡Maldito hijo de perra cínico! ¡Me traicionaste!"_

 _"¡No, no lo hice! ¡Simplemente actué a tus espaldas por un bien mayor! ¡No es mi culpa que seas tan ciega para no verlo! ¡Además-"_

 _Una sonora cachetada resonó por el lugar. El de ojos miel volteó de manera lenta su rostro, tocando su mejilla, que había adquirido un fuerte tono rojo._

 _"Esto es el colmo, Mako. Encima que lo admites te haces la víctima."_ _—Un par de lágrimas escaparon de sus orbes._ _—"¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón, aunque lo hayamos intentado de nuevo, sigo siendo 'muy ciega' para entender ciertos aspectos tuyos. Esto no va a funcionar."_

 _"Korra..."_

 _"Se acabó."_

* * *

 ** _Dramática, dramática total, colegas (?) Lo siento, pero no quería que todo fuera comedia en este fic xD_** ** _Si alguien es Piscis o Acuario y resultó ofendido con alguna situación recuerden: parecidos con la realidad son meras coincidencias._**

 ** _¡Un día para la Makorra Week! Oh mi glob, espero poder terminar la tercera parte a tiempo. Si no pues...ni modo, al menos el Summary ya lleva la etiqueta de que es para la Semana Makorra ewe ¡Quedo libre de culpas!_**

 ** _¿Algún comentario, señores, señoritas...? Son graaaatis~_**

 ** _Vitalka~_**


	3. Compatibilidad

**_Gracias a Anniih por prestarme la idea "Horóscopos al estilo...", de su autoría._**

 **Disclaimer:** La leyenda de Korra no es de mi propiedad. Si no de sus creadores Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko. Y en parte, de la cadena televisiva Nickelodeon. Esto está hecho sin fines de plagio, es solo para entretener.

 **Nota:** Muchas, muchas, ¡muchas! gracias a  ValSmile, galaxy01, Lexie Asakura Kidou, Prota Makorrian, MaKorra-Love-Forever y Love Fan Makorra por dar su opinión de la historia. ¡Esta última parte va para ustedes chicos! :3

¡LIME! ¡PRIMERA VES QUE PONGO LIME EN UN FANFIC! ¿Debería festejar con nutella y pan tostado, o simplemente dejarlo pasar...?

¡Perdón por actualizar un día más tarde de lo debido! TTnTT Espero que no importe xD

* * *

 **.:.:Hσяớscσρσ αl Єsтιlo MαkσxKσяяα:.:.**

'

 **~Compatibilidad~**

'

'

 **T** anto Acuario como Piscis tienen una actitud muy positiva y constructiva ante la vida, lo que les ayudará en su relación.

 _"¿No crees que este parque necesita una remodelación?"_ _—Comentó la morena._

 _Mako vio a su alrededor el 'descuidado'-para su gusto y el de su pareja-estado del parque. Tenía que admitir que deberían limpiarlo más seguido._

 _"A lo mejor a los dueños se les acabó el presupuesto."_

 _"¿Tú crees? Debería hacer una campaña para reparar los daños hechos en espacios públicos."_

 _"Seguro que muchos te apoyarían, hay mucha gente ecologista en Ciudad República."_

 _"Cierto."_ _—Rió._ _—"Aunque no lo hago solo por la ecología, no me gusta besarte estando sentada en una banca que se puede romper en cualquier momento."_

 _"Espíritus, que romántica."_ _—Exclamó con sarcasmo._ _—"_ _Dudo mucho que se rompa, ninguno de los dos está gordo."_

 _"Espíritus, que objetivo."_ _—Se burló la chica._ _—"Sobretodo tú, bastón con pelos."_

 _"De nuevo Korra, tu tacto y sensibilidad me conmueven."_

 _"Lo sé."_

 _'_

 **P** iscis tendrá que aprender a tratar con la autonomía de Acuario, y no sentirse rechazado cuando este realice actividades sólo o en compañía de otros.

 _"Eh, Korra...¿segura que no necesitas más ayuda con los preparativos?"_

 _"Ya te dije que no. Con Jinora y Asami me basta."_

 _Oh sí. Las mencionadas, y la Avatar, estaban haciendo la decoración de la boda de Bolin y Opal._

 _"Pero es la boda de mi hermano."_

 _"Los hombres no saben nada de esto. Puedo encargarme sola."_

 _"¡Hey!"_ _—Se quejaron sus dos acompañantes._

 _"Obviamente con su ayuda, chicas."_

 _En eso, llega el General Iroh enfundado en un elegante traje rojo y negro. Con actitud segura, saluda a los presentes._

 _"Señoritas, Mako. Un placer verlos a todos de nuevo."_

 _"¡Hola, Iroh!"_ _—Saludaron alegres las tres féminas._

 _"Esos jarrones se ven pesados, ¿gustan que las ayude a cargarlos?"_

 _"Por supuesto"_ _—Respondió Korra sin rodeos._

 _El maestro fuego se quedó con los ojos de plato. Viendo como le permitían al heredero ayudar en algo que le habían rechazado a él hace unos segundos._

 _Inhaló aire tratando de calmarse. Luego, se alejó a paso lento de ahí._

 _Sean los que fueran, confiaba en los motivos de su novia por lo cual no le había dejado ayudar._

 _(...)_

 _'_

 **A** cuario necesita cierta libertad para sentirse cómodo en una relación, Piscis disfruta tanto de la presencia de su pareja, que le cuesta no considerar la forma de ser de Acuario como un rechazo.

 _"¡Mako! La ceremonia ya va a empezar, ¿qué haces ahí tan apartado?"_

 _"Nada, quería estar solo un rato. No pensé que te importara, como hace un momento me mandaste a volar."_ _—Expresó un tanto indignado._

 _Korra alzó una ceja, mientras se adentraba en el balcón donde estaba el muchacho._

 _"¿De qué estás hablando? Nada más dije que no necesitaba ayuda."_

 _"Eso lo escuché. Lo que me pareció no oír es que el General Iroh estaba exento de esa orden."_

 _"¿Qué? ¿Estás enojado por eso? Eres un idiota, entérate antes de hablar."_

 _"¿De qué estás hablando?"_

 _"Solo lo dejé ayudar porque a Asami le gusta, y me pareció una buena oportunidad para que pasara tiempo con él. No porque piense que es mejor que tú o porque esté 'exento' de mis órdenes."_

 _"Ah..."_

 _"Sí, 'ah...' "_ _—Se mofó._ _—"¿Dejarás ya de hacer tus berrinches?"_

 _"Lo siento, creo que me puse un poco celoso."_

 _"No me digas."_

 _'_

 **E** n el aspecto sexual, Acuario se siente atraído por el misticismo de Piscis, en tanto que éste, es uno de los pocos signos del zodiaco que entiende a Acuario.

 _El ambiente estaba cargado de un calor muy denso. La pasión entre ambos era tan grande, que Korra sentía sus piernas temblar. Mientras con una mano desabrochaba la camisa de su compañero, con la otra jugaba sus cabellos entre sus dedos. Cuando Mako se dio cuenta que estaban yendo demasiado lejos, la detuvo en seco._

 _"E-espera...¿estás s-segura que quieres...esto?"_ _—Preguntó respirando a duras penas._

 _"¡Y-ya te dije...que sí!"_ _—Respondió en el mismo estado._ _—"¿Porqué te muestras tan contrario? ¿Acaso no me deseas?"_

 _"¡Claro que te deseo! Y hago más que eso, ¡te amo! Pero necesito estar seguro que después no te arrepentirás de nada."_

 _"Mako..."_ _—Susurró cerca de su oído. Y el aludido tuvo que morderse el labio ante lo jodidamente sensual y excitante que había sonado aquella voz._ _—"Estoy segura que tú jamás harías nada de lo cual pueda arrepentirme."_

 _Pasó un mechón de su castaño cabello detrás de su oreja._ _—"Creo que tienes razón, has esperado mucho."_ _—Cambiando completamente su actitud, depositó un ferviente beso en sus labios._ _—"Que conste que tú lo has pedido."_

 _Korra no sabía en ese instante, que había creado un monstruo. Un monstruo de placer._

 _'_

 **S** u irrealidad puede ser positiva en el período de noviazgo, pero las primeras dificultades prácticas de la vida matrimonial pueden hacer tambalear el hermoso castillo en el aire sobre el cual apoyaron sus sueños.

 _"Entonces ya es oficial, ¿estamos comprometidos?"_

 _"Si tu lo quieres ver así."_

 _"Korra, estoy hablando en serio."_

 _"Está bien, si tanta urgencia tienes en oírlo: sí, estamos oficialmente comprometidos."_

 _"Esto va a ser difícil, ¿sabes? No todos los días el Avatar se promete"_

 _Korra rodó los ojos._ _—"Complicas demasiado las cosas, ¿sabes? Creí que entre los dos era yo la que se ahogaba en un vaso de agua, ahora veo que es totalmente al revés"_

 _"No es eso, amor. Es solo...que quiero iniciar nuestro matrimonio con las menores dudas posibles."_

 _"Yo te amo, tú me amas; nos amamos. ¿Qué más quieres aclarar?"_

 _Mako ahogó una risa. Estrechándola entre sus brazos y besando la coronilla de su cabeza._ _—"Tienes razón. Lo siento, soy un tonto."_

 _"No eres tonto, cariño, tan solo te preocupas demasiado. En veces está bien, aunque no todo el tiempo. Si yo fuera así, ya hubiera enloquecido."_

 _"Es por eso que eres el Avatar."_

 _"Exacto."_

 _"Y yo un idiota."_

 _"Pero ahora eres mi idiota."_

 **M** ientras, que a Acuario le interesan las ideas globales y actividades mundiales, a Piscis le preocupa mucho mas la expresión emocional y realización personal.

 _"Tengo que salir, ocurrió un improvisto en el Reino Tierra."_

 _"¿Cómo a qué hora llegarás?"_

 _"Tarde."_

 _"Korra, espera-"_ _—Quiso detenerla, pero de un portazo cerró la puerta, desapareciendo de su vista. Suspiró._ _—"Cuídate..."_

 _"Papi..."_

 _Una niña, de aproximadamente cuatro años, cabello castaño y ojos miel, se acercó adormilado hacia él._

 _"Senna, ¿qué ocurre, cariño?"_ _—Preguntó mientras la cargaba._

 _"¿Mami salió?"_

 _"Si, linda. Pero pronto volverá, tiene que cumplir algunos deberes."_

 _"¿Asuntos de Avatar?"_

 _"Exacto, que lista eres, como tu mamá. Ahora ven, vamos a que te cuente una historia."_

 **P** iscis es un soñador, que utiliza la intuición para tomar decisiones, mientras que Acuario tiende a ser mucho más práctico y a través del análisis y la lógica es capaz de proveer situaciones y decisiones, incluso de terceras personas.

 _"Hoy Senna vino muy extraña del colegio."_

 _"¿A qué te refieres?"_

 _"No habló en toda la tarde. Creo que alguien en su salón la está molestando."_

 _Mako se quedó pensativo._ _—"Pueden ser ideas tuyas, yo la vi bastante bien."_

 _"Estoy segura que ese nuevo compañero suyo, el de lentes y boina roja, le ha dicho algo."_

 _"Como que te estás poniendo paranoica."_

 _"Cariño, sé como actúa una mujer. Si te digo que está rara, es porque está rara y que algo le pasó hoy. Voy a hablar con ella."_

 _El maestro fuego la miró marcharse._ _—"Quizá tenga razón..."_

 _No por nada era la madre._

 **D** esde el punto de vista positivo, Piscis es uno de los pocos signos del zodiaco que comprende a Acuario mientras, que Acuario se siente atraído por el lado místico de los Piscis.

 _Ambos estaban plácidamente acostados en su cama, a punto de 'dormir'. O bueno, esa era la idea._

 _"Sabes, hoy Bolin me prestó un libro muy interesante."_ _—Comentó Mako._

 _"¿Cómo se llama?"_

 _"Kamasutra."_

 _Los ojos de plato que puso Korra casi le dan un ataque de risa al azabache._

 _"¿¡Tú hermano lee esas cosas?! O peor aún, ¡¿las pone en práctica?!"_

 _"No sé, pregúntale a Opal cuando la veas."_

 _"¡Mako! Hablo en serio."_

 _"Sí, sí. Bueno, por lo que me ha dicho, creo que sí. ¿Quieres intentar algo?"_

 _"¡No es una puta dulcería para andar eligiendo dulces como si nada!"_

 _"Ay, que carácter. Solo era una preguntita. ¿Quieres o no?"_

 _"...Está bien."_

 _"Hehe~. Lo sabía~."_

 _Ambos tan solo esperaban que los 'ruidos' que hicieran no despertaran a Senna esa noche._

'

'

 **~Fin~**

'

* * *

 ** _La rechucha, por fin lo acabé :'v Vi por ahí que alguien quería que metiera-o mínimo mencionara- a Opal y Bolin, ¡y pues aquí está! ¡Taaa daaaa! Y también una ligera mención de Irosami-De nuevo, traicionando a mi Korroh, osea, no me basta con el Makorra, tengo que traicionar aún más al fucking Korroh xD-._**

 ** _Espero, como siempre, que les haya gustado. Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me leyeron y a los que comentaron. Amé los aportes de esta semana, que por desgracia, todo lo que empieza tiene que acabar u.u_**

 ** _Pensaré en hacer un horóscopo Korroh, Irosami o quien sabe...¿Korrasami? ¿Qué les parecería? Si veo que gusta, lo hago, si no, ¡que le corten la cabeza! (?)_**

 ** _¡Nos leemos en otra!_**

 ** _Vitalka~_**


End file.
